Forsaken Angel
by Antimatterannihilation
Summary: On Lydia ’s 18th birthday she learns about her true heritage and the power she now possess, unfortunately someone else knows about her powers and will do anything to get control of them. Can Betelgeuse save her in time or will she lose her very soul?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forsaken angel

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst

Pairing: Betelgeuse/Lydia

Summery: On Lydia 's 18th birthday she learns about her true heritage and the power she now possess, unfortunately someone else knows about her powers and will do anything to get control of them. Can Betelgeuse save her in time or will she lose her very soul?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beetlejuice, please don't sue me and if you did you will get nothing out of it because I'm broke.

Now without further ado I give you chapter one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: The secret

A small solitary figure slowly walked through the graveyard as the moon's glow shined down upon the ground exposing her fragile porcelain skin and long silky black hair that fell in soft ringlets just above her waist. She stopped in front of a smooth marble tombstone and like a puppet whose strings were cut, collapsed to her knees in front of the marble slab. The girl delicately placed a single blood red rose upon the cold New England grave.

"Hello Mommy," The girl whispered softly as a sad smile formed on her elfish face. "It's been a while, I'm sorry I have not been able to visit you recently." She said shaking her head slowly to clear her thoughts, "Mommy, why can't I stop thinking about him, every time I close my eyes I see his vivid emerald ones staring at me. He tried to force me to marry him and almost killed Dad; he's egotistic, selfish, and disgusting." She said only to pause wondering if she should tell her Mother something about the very man she was talking about causing a sigh to pass her plush ruby red lips. "I have a secret to tell you mommy, but you must not tell anyone else," She whispered as lips twitched upwards in sweet smile, "When Barbara and Adam left for the Neitherworld I went into the attic to look around, one night when Dad and Delia were fighting I went up there to go to sleep, when I did he entered my dream and showed me his world. I got to know him and he really was not that bad, amazing actually, I went up there everyday to see him. He scared me some times, yet I know he would never hurt me." She confessed quietly as she sat in silence for a few minutes to peer at the moon causing her intriguing purple eyes to turn black in the moon's eerie glow.

"You look so much like you mother," A rough time aged voice said behind her disturbing the once silent night. Startled by the sudden intruder the girl turned around and weakly rose to her feet looking as if her thin legs would give out from under her. She observed the tall heavy-set women in front of her in confusion.

"Excuse me, how do you know my Mother?" She questioned as she looked into the pale blue eyes of the women suddenly feeling her stomach tighten, anxious to get away from this women in front of her.

"You can say we were old…friends, we go way back. I was…distressed when I found out she died in that fire Lydia, but I am not here to talk about your Mother. Do you really think that you were able to see the Maitland's just because you are strange, or any ghost for that matter?" The Women asked as she stared into Lydia's frightened purple eyes the same way a hungry predator would stare at its helpless prey.

"How do you know about that?" Lydia whispered in disbelief as she slowly started to back away from the menacing women in front of her, "Who are you?" She asked only to see a twisted smile cross the women's face.

"The real question, Lydia, is who are you?" The Women said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Lydia slowly watched the smoke rise up into the dark night sky until it was completely gone before she turned back to her mother's tombstone wondering silently about what just happened. Sighing, she turned her delicate wrist and pulled up the black fishnet sleeve as she saw her watch strike 12:00am. A small smile crossed her lips as she silently said happy birthday to herself only to notice a beautiful silver amulet appear on her Mother's Tombstone, the large Gemstone in the center was constantly changing colors from red, blue, green, orange, yellow, and finally grey. Curious , Lydia reached out to pick it up, yet as soon as her delicate fingers grabbed the amulet it turned a stunning purple before starting to sink into her flesh. Scared Lydia tried to take the amulet off only to feel her body burst to flames from the inside-out. Screaming in agony, Lydia fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was strange symbols going up her arm before her vision went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It has begun," An unearthly voice hissed as he looked at the tall women bowing before him, nodding her head in agreement,

"Yes, the girl's body absorbed the power of the amulet. Within weeks her true form will emerge, with her you will be invincible." The women stated as the dark man before her began to laugh cruelly.

"Excellent." He said only to be interrupted by a weak feminine voice from the corner of the room.

"You will never get her Nadir, the prophecy states that No one but her true love will have access to her powers." The women whispered as she glared hatefully at the dark figure in front of her with blood red eyes. She tugged relentlessly on her chains cause lesions to reopen, as the life giving substance began to pour down her frail body

"That is where you are wrong, my dear," Nadir said as he began to transform into the shape of a man, "If she will not love me than I will just have to take her by force and steal her soul," Nadir said with a evil grin as stood up from his throne showing off his new lean body and gothic attire before he began to walk out of the room closely followed by the tall women. It was not until the door shut completely and their footsteps fade away did the Women speak again.

"To bad, my daughter already loves another, and not even taking her soul will give you her powers." She said as her ember red eyes dulled and slowly closed as she gratefully fell unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So What do you think? I promise everything will come into play, but if you have any questions so far I will answer them.

Next Chapter we will meet Betelgeuse but it won't be until the third and fourth chapter that Betelgeuse and Lydia really meet. Please tell me how you want me to spell beetlejuice's name I'm fine either way.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I know what it is like to be lazy but come on all I ask for is a simple ok. Bad. Or good. Is that so hard? Lol well maybe fore some of you it may be.

I will try to update at least once a week, but since I don't own a computer I can't guarantee anything, but if it makes you feel better I have already written 4 chapters in my notebook.

ttul gtg

tata for now

antimatterannihilation


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forsaken Angel

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairing**: Betelgeuse/Lydia

**Summery:** On Lydia 's 18th birthday she learns about her true heritage and the power she now possess, unfortunately someone else knows about her powers and will do anything to get control of them. Can Betelgeuse save her in time or will she lose her very soul?

**Warning:** Violence, gore, and sex. Later on in the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beetlejuice; I wish I did, but no such luck.

Thanks for animegurl088, luna-pendragon, and Blackroseflame for reviewing, I was getting worried for a minute here. The first three chapter are going to be a little short sorry about that, but once Betelgeuse and Lydia meet up in the forth chapter I am going to make the chapters longer so please bear with me for now. Sorry about the first chapter, I double spaced, but obviously it did not come out that way. This one hopefully will.

So now without further ado I give you chapter two.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter Two: The Punishment

A pale figure floated among the marble gravestones, deep in thought, oblivious to everything around him. It was not until he past an old tomb did he finally stop.

"I feel Mothers signature aura yet what's she was doing in the mortal world, the only reason she would be here is if…." He whispers as his entire body went ridged as realization struck him, "It's time, the girl will receive her inheritance today and from there her transformation will begin." He said sadly as a frown marred his once handsome face. Turning to leave the slabs of rocks now that he found what he wanted, paued upon hearding a small groan of pain from behind the old, worn down crypt, curious he glided to the other side only to find a petite dark haired woman on the ground. Sitting Indian style on the ground the boy watched as the girl turned her head towards him and opened her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Are you feeling well Lydia?" He asked in concern as Lydia tried to ignore the pain in her body too take in the figure next to her with his ghostly white complexion, shaggy brown hair, and ratty cloths.

"Do I know you?" Lydia asked tiredly as she slowly got into a sitting position and cocked her head to the side in confusion, causing her black hair to fall into her face emphasizing her elfin face to her slightly pointed eyes.

"I doubt that you know me, but everyone from the neitherworld know about you, it's not everyday a mortal gets past the ghost with the most. While I was stuck in the waiting room to see Juno he was there and started talking about you, whether in ill intent or good, I was not able to tell." He said as Lydia's eyes widened in disbelief and her thin shoulders dropped.

"Betelgeuse still remembers me?" Lydia said softly only to slap her delicate hand over her mouth after realizing she said his name. The boy laughed at her antics causing an almost healthy glow to radiate from his skin.

"Of course he does it's not everyday that he does not get his way" The Ghost said only to stop laughing and stare at Lydia, " Enough of him for now, why were you sleeping in the of a graveyard, last I checked it's not the most comfortable places for mortals." He questioned seriously as Lydia's expression darkened as well and her eyes looked down at her hand looking for any type of scar or mark on the fragile skin.

"I was visiting my Mothers grave, like I do every birthday at midnight when a tall gray haired women came up to me and said she know my Mother, yet something was off about her, I felt as if she was going to harm me. Luckily she left suddenly, but when I was about to leave I saw an amulet on my Mother's tombstone that appeared out of nowhere, when I picked it up I blacked out." Lydia explained as she once again looked at the hands expecting to see some kind of mark on them, nearly missing the ghost next to her sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked as stared at the dishearten boy in front of her.

"Appearances can be deceiving," The ghost said as he slowly stared to fade away causing his pale skin to become transparent.

"What do you mean," Lydia asked confused as the boy just shook his head and smiled sadly.

"At least tell me your name!" Lydia said as the ghost was almost completely see- through now.

"It's Samuel." He whispered before disappearing completely. Lydia waited a minute to see if the ghost was coming back before sighing in confusion at all the events that have happened in less than 24 hours. She wearily got to her feet and slowly walked to her car to begin the long drive home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was midday by time Lydia's car slowly pulled into the driveway, although the sun was shining happily upon the earth, she could see the dark rolling rain clouds threatening to take control. Smiling slightly at the thought of a thunderstorm later in the day, Lydia got out of her old beat-up car and walked up to the sickening cream colored door. As soon as she opened it, her senses her assaulted with happy birthday cheers from Barbara and Adam. Smiling slightly at seeing her second parents she was crushed in a hug by both of them.

"How was the art school in New York," Delia asked as she began to walk down the stairs, a sweet fake smile donned her make-up covered face.

"I did not really like it," Lydia said as she forced herself not to smirk when Delia's face fell slightly. "Do you know where dad is?" Lydia asked pushing past Delia a little to hard to get up the stairs.

"He's in his office," Barbara shouted as Lydia nodded her head in thanks and started walking to her Father's office. When she entered she observed the flawless order everything was in, even neater than her own room. Her Father was bent over his desk signing paperwork only to look up suddenly to see his daughter.

"Hello pumpkin how was the trip to New York?" He questioned as a smile broke across his face, Lydia just shrugged her shoulders.

"It went as expected," She said only to look directly in her fathers dark blue eyes. "I went to visit Mommy's grave, while I was there a tall women came up to me saying she know Mother. When she left I found an amulet on Mom's gravestone, yet when I picked it up it absorbed into my skin." Lydia tried to explain as Charles entire body became stiff.

"There's something I need to tell you about your Mother," Charles said as he led a very confused Lydia down the stairs and towards the cellar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Number 1,987,234,563,876, a blue skinned attendant shouted as a tall leaned man with crazy blond hair and mesmerizing green eyes that held a hint of insanity within them got up and stretched before walking into a small room. Sitting down and kicking his feet up on the desk, the man obsevered the old woman in front of him, from her short blond hair to the slash wound across her thought.

"Hey Grandma, it's been awhile," The man said flashing a devilish grin completely unfazed at the death glare being sent his way.

"Don't Grandma me Betelgeuse, you must really love giving me paperwork, do you have any clue of the amount of trouble you are in with the council?" Juno yelled as she stared at her grandson who just shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as I get out of this place I don't care," Betelgeuse said as a smirk crossed his pale lips only to pause upon seeing a sadistic smile cross Juno's own face.

"Did you really think the council would not punish you after that latest stunt, they have decided to never let you back into the mortal world, even if someone says your name three times you can't get back there.' Juno said as Betelgeuse smirk fell from his face and a look of pure rage crossed his face.

"They can't do this," Betelgeuse shouted as he slammed his fist against the table before he started to pace the room, "They can't keep me here," He muttered as Juno just shook her head almost sadly.

"Afraid they can," Juno commented as Betelgeuse roared in anger before storming out of the building disappearing in night's dark abyss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So what do you think, good, bad? Sorry for the wait although I did tell you once a week, the library was closed cause of the holidays.

Speaking of which I hope you all had a happy holiday and have happy new years.

I will talk to you later, remember if you have any comments or questions just ask and I will answer them

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Ttul

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


	3. We meet again

**Title:** Forsaken Angel

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairing**: Betelgeuse/Lydia

**Summery:** On Lydia 's 18th birthday she learns about her true heritage and the power she now possess, unfortunately someone else knows about her powers and will do anything to get control of them. Can Betelgeuse save her in time or will she lose her very soul?

**Warning:** Violence, gore, and sex. Later on in the story, may be OOC you tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beetlejuice; I wish I did, but no such luck.

God, your putting pressure on me 1woof1, grrrr lol no it's cool, I like it when people tell me what they want it makes things more…amusing, it is because of that review that I decided to have Lydia and Betelgeuse meet in this chapter instead of the fourth, but they won't be getting that physical until later chapter maybe the fifth for now it will just be about possession and minor touching.

I am trying something new which you are all familiar with, but I have never done it in my writing. I will be changing POV more often that is why there are more line and I will now have thought in italic thanks

Hope you like it.

So with out further ado I give you chapter three.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter Three-We meet again

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Silently following her Father around the cellar, Lydia took note as to how tense he still was as he searched through all the cobweb covered items in frustration as if he did not want to show Lydia what was hidden in the dark abyss. Just when she was about to tell her Father it was fine and what ever he wanted to show her could wait, he stepped in front of her holding what appeared to be a jewelry box. Confused she took the box only to nearly drop it as she felt movement upon her finger, peering closer she gasped noticing the figurines were changing and moving constantly. Staring at her Father in shock he began to explain the purpose of leading her down there.

"It belonged to your Mother, she said on your eighteen birthday you will enquire about her and told me to give this to you. I was hoping that you would have forgotten or not know to ask me about it, obviously you remember." Charles stated calmly as Lydia's eyes turned dark purple as she concentrated on her Father's words. "Your Mother was a witch, of sort; she did not die in a fire but disappeared." Charles said as Lydia's violet eyes widen in realization at the through that her Mother may still be alive till a new thought crossed her mind.

"Is that why I could see ghost?" Lydia asked in curiosity, trying to grasp her new found situation.

"I presume so, your Mother told me that all the answer to your question will be in this box, I can't explain anymore than this." Charles said sadly as Lydia's eyes soften as she stared at her Father's dejected form before pulling him into a small hug.

"Thanks Daddy," Lydia whispered softly before disappearing up the stair not noticing how badly he shook or his words of caution at the danger that awaited her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Silently entering her room and gliding over towards the bed, Lydia sat upon it delicately placing the box her side. Sighing, she slowly stretched anxious yet excited at what it may contain. Letting her curiosity overcome her Lydia slowly opened the lid only to find a small ring atop a scroll. Tilting her head to the side in confusion Lydia slowly lifted the ring observing how a shadow was moving to and fro within the binding, as if in a trace Lydia gently placed the ring on her ring fingerand began turning it three times before she was blinded by a light that filled the entire room when the light finally left Lydia was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Twin moon's shined down upon the valley of the dead lighting a path through the dark streets as a tall man with crazy blond hair and a black and white striped suit stormed into an old run-down bar, walking right past the whores that lined the wall and went straight to the bar. Slowly walking over to the livid man the bartender just rolled his one eye as he stared at Betelgeuse in slight annoyance before demanding to know what he wanted. Growling in the back of his thought Betelgeuse glared at the pudgy man in front of him, taking in the stained clothes and missing eye before his wide shoulder sagged and he sighed deeply.

"Give me a shot of the strongest drink you got," Betelgeuse muttered before turning around taking in the usual crowd that gathered here, from the trashy hookers to the ugly bikers, rolling his jade eyes in annoyance he turned back toward the bar only to see a small lean boy with short ebony hair in front of him ordering a beer.

"It's been awhile Bee, I heard you got caught trying to force a breather into being your wife." The man teases only to slide away from the insane glee dancing in Betelgeuse's emerald eyes only to fade.

"It's none of your business," Betelgeuse snarled as the man's leg began to shake, but a smirk was still on his face.

"If it was me, I would have had her begging me to stay, I guess you really are not the ghost with the most like they say," The man said as Betelgeuse got up from his seat taking a step closer to the shaking man.

"Care to repeat that Joey," Betelgeuse hissed harshly as he went to grab Joey by the scuff of his overcoat only to hear a shout of pain from behind them. Turning around in confusion, Betelgeuse and Joey watch as a small beautiful girl jumped over the body of the fallen man only to be grabbed by his comrade.

"Leave me alone!" The girl screamed as she tried to pull her arm out of his grab having no clue the effect her words had on a certain poltergeist. Turning around Joey elbowed Betelgeuse smirking.

"She's hot; I wondered when she got here." He said as Betelgeuse quietly whispered 'Lydia' before quickly stalking over to the man. "Wonder what his problem is now?" Joey asked as he took a sip from his beer watching the scene unfold

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Stalking over to the biker Betelgeuse quickly grabbed the man by his jacket slamming his fist into the man's clueless face. Screaming in pain before falling to the ground the man's comrade charged at Betelgeuse only to have a giant snake appear before him, freezing in fear the snake smirk before lashing out at him digging his fangs deep into shoulders causing blood to spray on the whores who quickly left in disgust. Shocked the other men grabbed their friend on the floor before quickly rushing to leave the building, seeing the men run away Betelgeuse smiled viciously as he appeared in front of them leaning against the doorway with his armed crossed.

"Where do you think you're going Bub," Betelgeuse asked as he slowly began to approach the cowering men. Suddenly three chairs pulled forward causing the men to fall into them. "You see the girl you were messing with is MINE, and if you hope to live the rest of your death peacefully I'd advise you never go near her again." Betelgeuse growled as the men franticly nodded their heads before Betelgeuse blasted them out of the building, sighing he turned to look at Lydia only to find the room empty except the bartender and Joey. Turning red with rage he turned toward his friend before he exploded. "Where did she go?" Betelgeuse screamed as Joey fell out of his chair in fear quickly pointing toward the back door. Not a second later he was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jumping over a fallen tree log the petite girl continued running through the forest only to hear a sudden growl from behind her. Gasping she began to flee faster hoping to get away from the monster that was chasing after her, seeing a clearing to the right Lydia began turn only to have the man of her nightmare and dreams appear in front of her. Screaming Lydia tried to stop only to have the man slam her to the ground, quickly saddling her round hips.

"Do you have any clue how long I was lock in that waiting room!" Betelgeuse roared in anger as Lydia's vision began to blear. Slowly raising her hand to her face Lydia could feel something wet slide down her face. "Lyds?" Betelgeuse asked concerned by the blood streaming down her face, only to stop. _'__B__lood? She should not be able to bleed unless,'_ Betelgeuse thought only to gasp softly. "You're still alive, but how…how did you get here?" Betelgeuse questioned as Lydia's world became black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It has been nearly ten hours since I brought her here," Betelgeuse muttered to himself as he began to pace to kitchen not even bothering to eat the bugs that were fearfully scurrying around him hoping to et to safety before he saw them. Growling in frustration Betelgeuse quickly walked over to the cabinet nearly tearing it off its hinges as he searched for any type of alcohol, a few minutes later Betelgeuse almost purring in delight when he found a bottle of Vodka sitting in the way back. Without getting a glass Betelgeuse began to down the whole bottle without a care licking his lips as if just return from the desert, finally finishing the bottle Betelgeuse began searching for more nearly tearing the house apart in the process. Four bottles of Vodka and Whiskey later Betelgeuse was lounging on the couch with his hand over his eyes resting not hearing the scuffle of bare feet against the floor or the sound of the bedroom door opening.

X x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X

Lydia silently walked into the living room nearly jumping in delight when she noticed that he was not there. Creeping toward the door Lydia suddenly felt something sharp stab her foot, screaming slightly she quickly looked down only to see the glass from a broken bottle inserted into the arch of her foot watching as the blood slowly dropped off her foot and onto the carpet below forming a black spot. Transfixed at watching the blood, Lydia failed to notice Betelgeuse rise up from the couch until she was grabbed by her shoulders and slammed against the wall. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the alcohol on his breath before she looked up into his narrowed jade eyes.

"Just were do ya think ya going?" Betelgeuse slurred as he pressed his large body against Lydia's smaller staring intensely at her lush lips.

"That's none of your concern," Lydia stated bravely only to wince at the bruising grip at her shoulders, her once brave eyes now wide with fear.

"Do you think your better than me cause you were the only breather I could not get!" Betelgeuse snarled angrily as Lydia tried to get away.

"I just want to go home," Lydia cried as she tried to push Betelgeuse off her only to have him grab both her wrist in one hand.

"What I'm not good enough for you, you think you can leave me again?" Betelgeuse hissed as leaned over pressing his lips against Lydia's rosy one. Freezing, Lydia stared into Betelgeuse closed eyes in shock only to see him crumble to the floor. Sighing in relief and concern Lydia slowly started to drag him to the bedroom careful of the cut on her foot, knowing she would not leave this place until she was positive Betelgeuse was alright.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So what do you think? I'm sorry I have not updated for I while my other stories were…demanding. I know I could have made the Lydia Betelgeuse scene better, but there is more to come so don't fleet.

Feel free to ask me any questions or if you just want to chat lol

Thank you for all that reviewed again.

Ttul

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


End file.
